The present invention relates to a medication dispensing system which is capable of connecting to the Internet. More particularly, the medication dispensing system can be in the form of a periphery device having electronic communications means for linkage to a personal computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, WEB-TV, or combinations thereof, or may be in the form of a stand-alone on-site terminal having electronic communications means for connecting directly to the Internet. The web-enabled medication dispensing system of the present invention is designed to facilitate medication dispensing, monitoring compliance of a specified medication regimen and link the patient/user to one or more caregiver(s), pharmacies, physicians, pharmaceutical companies, medical supply companies and other medical businesses, healthcare and medical related databases and emergency personnel via the Internet.
The prior art is replete with devices to hold and dispense medications. A simple such device commonly in use today is a plastic container divided into seven compartments, each compartment having a hinged lid and designated for a particular day of the week. The user places his daily medication requirement into each of the compartments and removes the medication from the designated daily compartment as desired. Another simple device is a container in the form of a disk which holds a month supply of a medication, such as a birth control pill which enables the user to remove the medication on a daily basis. Although simple to use, there are several drawbacks to such containers. For example, the container does not provide any means to alert the user that it is time to remove the medication nor does it offer any means to ensure a caregiver, physician or the like that the user is in compliance with the medication regimen.
More complicated dispensing systems have been developed in order to ensure compliance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,551 to Ridgeway, issued Jan. 20, 1998, provides a self-medication monitoring system that assures compliance with prescribed dosage schedules through a telephone line communications link to a central monitoring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,344 to Conkright, issued Dec. 15, 1998, discloses a computer-controlled medication dispensing and timing system that uses a modem communication between the dispenser and a commuter network. A significant drawback to these systems is that the user must be within a prescribed local network.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,594 to Sahai et al., issued Oct. 26, 1999, is directed to an on-site medication dispensing system that monitors whether a patient has taken a medication by means of a central computer station and provides notification to a caregiver if the medication has not been taken. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,046 to McGrady et al., issued Nov. 30, 1999, discloses a local area network controlled medication dispensing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,954 to Rose et al., discloses a medication dispensing system including a portable memory device for controlling the dispenser and monitoring patient compliance.
Despite the varied medication dispensing systems commercially available today, a need still exists for a medication dispensing system which alerts the patient/user when it is time to take a medication and which is capable of accessing the Internet. Such a medication dispensing system should be simple and easy to use by the patient/user, provide proper dosing and timing of medication dispensing and offer the patient/user the option of obtaining a dispensing tray which has been pre-filled with the proper medication(s). Such a medication dispensing system also should be capable of being either a portable unit which can be transported by the patient and still be connectable to the Internet or as a stand-alone on site terminal. In addition, such a medication dispensing system should be programmable to the specific requirements of the patient and offer the patient a variety of compliance schedules. Moreover, such a medication dispensing system should connect the patient/user to a predetermined Internet Service Provider in order to access designated databases and web-sites relating to healthcare and to the user""s specific medication regimen.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medication dispensing system which is capable of accessing the Internet.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which alerts the patient/user when it is time to take a medication.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is simple and easy to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which provides proper dosing of medication and proper timing of the dispensing of such medication.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which offers the patient/user with a medication dispensing tray which may be loaded by the patient/user or which may be pre-filled by a pharmacy, physician""s office or medication supply house.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which monitors a patient""s compliance with his/her medication regimen and provides a variety of compliance schedules.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is capable of being either a portable unit which can be transported by the patient/user and having electronic communications means for linkage to a personal computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), cell phone, WEB-TV, or combinations thereof, in order to connect to the Internet.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is in the form of a stand-alone on-site terminal capable of connecting to the Internet.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is programmable to the specific requirements and medication regimen of the patient.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is connectable to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider and which can transmits Compliance Notifications to a predetermined caregiver or other dedicated receiver, thereby monitoring compliance.
It also is an object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which is connectable to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider and which can transmit a Non-Compliance Notification to a predetermined caregiver or other dedicated receiver when medication has not been dispensed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which connects the patient/user to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider in order to provide the patient/user with automatic on-line re-ordering of medication.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which connects the patient/user to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider in order to provide the patient/user with on-line access to his/her pharmacy and/or physician.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which connects the patient/user to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider in order to provide the patient/user with on-line access to medical and healthcare databases and web-sites.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which connects the patient/user to the Internet or an Internet Service Provider in order to provide the patient/user with medical, healthcare and/or drug marketing information.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a web-enabled medication dispensing system which provides an Emergency Notification to emergency authorities.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part, in the description and claims which follow, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification and claims or which may be learned by practice of the invention.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by providing a medication dispensing system comprising a base housing, a rotatable medication dispensing tray removably disposed with the base housing and having a plurality of compartments, each of which is capable of retaining at least one medication, a servo-mechanism operatively connected to the rotatably medication dispensing tray, a microprocessor based controller electronically connected to the servo mechanism and being programmable to rotate the dispensing tray at a pre-set time and an electronic communication means capable of establishing access to the Internet. In one embodiment, the medication dispensing system is a portable device wherein the electronic communication means is a parallel or serial port or USB slot connectable to a computer, personal digital assistant, cell phone, WEB-TV or combinations thereof. In another embodiment, the medication dispensing system is a stand alone device having a display screen wherein the electronic communication means is a wire communication device (e.g. modem) or wireless communication device.